Puzzle Pieces
by Melissa Robertson
Summary: Joe tries to understand Amanda's role with Lee and the Agency. Set after Stemwinder.


In a dark corner booth of Dooley's sat Joe King nursing a beer. It had been a long week of trying to work from his ex-wife's home while trying to calm his ex-mother in law's nerves and sooth his sons' fears. He had a faraway look on his face as he sat there thinking over the last nine months. Nine Months! He had been back in the states for nine months and had hoped to mend fences with his boys and ex-wife. "I've spent more time at the house since I've been back than I did when we were married," Joe muttered. But if he was honest, Amanda was rarely there. Dotty usually said that Amanda was on location or in the editing room with Lee Stedman, but Joe knew that it was really Lee Stetson.

He started to reflect on the last nine months since his return from Africa. Maybe contemplating his ex-wife was more like it. He had been framed with murdering the Prime Minister of Estoccia and Federal Agent Lee Stetson had helped clear his name. That name left a funny taste in his mouth, not the way you should feel about a person who had cleared your name of murder and saved your boys' lives! That is where his ex-wife, Amanda, came in. Nine months ago is when she had meet, Stetson, while he was investigating Joe. "That is when she met him, right?" Joe questioned out loud and then shook his head as if he wasn't sure about the time frame.

That day nine months ago seemed just like yesterday. "She looked so beautiful!" He muttered in remembrance. He had walked into Dooley's that day, tired from running for his life. When he walked in the door, there sat Amanda with a man. Later he would find out the man was Federal Agent, Lee Stetson, but not knowing at the moment who the man was, Joe fled. Amanda knowing that Joe wouldn't trust Lee went after her ex-husband. Catching up to Joe, Amanda heard him nervously say, "I told you to stay away! I'm dangerous!"

"I want to help!" Amanda exclaimed while giving him a hug. It felt good to hold her in his arms again; it had been way too long. How many years? Why had he stayed away?

They decided to go to the library on the campus of Georgetown University to talk. Unbeknownst to them, Prescott, one of the men who had set Joe up, had followed them. Once Prescott had them in his sights he opened fire on them, but Amanda's quick thinking and years of experience from working with Lee had saved Joe's life when she had pushed him to the floor. "She ran avoidance patterns! You don't learn to do that from watching James Bond movies!" He croaked with disbelief in his voice and dawning showing on his face.

Trying to remember the details, which seemed so blurred, his mind now was playing the trick that it was panic that he had heard in Stetson's voice when he had called Amanda by her first name in the library. Joe shook his head to clear the cobwebs that were forming there and downed the rest of his beer.

Raising his hand he motioned for the waitress to bring him another beer. It seemed to Joe that it took her a month to wade through the sea of college kids who were hanging out at Dooley's. Taking a sip of the beer, he started thinking about how he and Amanda had come here while he was in Law School. They came to talk about their day, to dream, and to plan for their future. The last time he was here was right after being cleared of murder. He had had his Amanda in his arms dancing to their song. She looked more beautiful than he could remember. She seemed more exciting, more confident, and even elusive in a way. He had asked her if she wanted to go back. He remembered he had been holding his breath hoping that she would say yes. Instead, she had replied that she was looking forward to a bright future. As she was saying this she got a small smile and a faraway look on her face. That was when he turned and saw her and Stetson looking at each other.

"Joe, let's ask Mr. Stetson to join us. After all it is the least we could do!"

"Uh, yeah, it's the least we could do!" Joe murmured softly, but was really thinking, _what is this spook doing still snooping around? His job is finished and can't he leave us alone!_

A smiling Amanda made her way over to Stetson with Joe following slowly behind. He could hear her asking the man to join them. Joe heard himself offering to get a pitcher of beer if they wanted to wait at their table.

He watched as Lee and Amanda made their way back to the table. He could see Stetson's hand go to rest on the small of Amanda's back, but then hesitantly stopped. "Who does he think he is?" Joe grumbled for he knew what type of man Stetson was like. Then he saw Stetson take hold of Amanda's elbow to steady her and Joe watched her turn and smile. He saw Stetson quickly remove his hand and put it in his coat pocket. "Yeah, you had better keep your hands off my wife! I mean ex-wife." Joe sighed and got the pitcher of beer. He knew that they had been divorced for four years now, but with being so far away and busy in Africa he never really thought much about his divorce or even came to terms with it either.

As he approached the table, he noticed that Stetson was sitting very close to Amanda. They were leaning into each other lost in their conversation. As he got closer he noticed Stetson was holding Amanda's hand absently rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Joe cleared his throat as he arrived at the table. Stetson quickly let go of Amanda's hand as she looked up and said with a smile," I was just thanking Mr. Stetson for all that he has done to clear your name and in saving the boys' lives."

"That's nice," Joe heard himself reluctantly saying.

The atmosphere was strained as the three sat there with their beers. Joe was wondering what had brought Stetson to the bar when Lee laughed, cleared his throat, and stated, "I stopped by to clear up the tab that I stuck the Prime Minister with when I thought that he was the Estoccian detective." Lee then went on to ask Joe when he planned on going back to Africa.

"Oh, I went over to EAO's headquarters after my debriefing and asked to be stationed back here in D.C." Joe said this with a smile and he noticed an unreadable expression cross Stetson's face. That expression made Joe also smile inwardly.

"The boys will love having you so close. You have missed so much of their childhood," Amanda said cheerily. Joe knew that Amanda meant no malice with that statement, but remorse still hit him like a brick.

After small talk of how Joe was going to settle back in the area, Amanda announced that she needed to get home. "You go on home, Amanda. Since my hotel is down the street, I think I'll stay a little longer," Joe replied.

"Okay, sweetheart," Amanda smiled and leaned in to kiss Joe on the cheek.

Joe wasn't sure if it was his imagination but he thought he had seen Stetson cringe at Amanda's kiss.

"I'll walk you to your car," Lee offered. It was Joe's turn to frown with knowledge that he had been shown up by the new acquaintance.

"Okay!" Amanda eagerly replied, at least that is how it sounded to Joe. He watched as Lee helped Amanda on with her coat and this time his hand stayed on the small of her back. He watched as Stetson opened the door for her and then took her hand as they emerged to the sidewalk. "I think I'm going to do a little investigating of my own!" Joe muttered as he downed the rest of his beer. Suddenly Dooley's seemed too loud and crowded for an almost forty year old so he headed to his hotel room.

Joe's thoughts then jumped ahead to about three months after arriving back in the states. He had meet a nice lady named Carrie, a few years his junior, at a couple of luncheons he had had to attend for EAO. Carrie, who worked at the British Embassy, had been interesting to get to know and he decided to ask her out. They had gone out a couple of times when Carrie had asked him to attend the British Embassy ball with her. She explained that she would be working as the ball coordinator, but that there would be plenty of down time to dance and talk. Joe had been happy to go with her. Carrie had explained that since she would be working it would just be easier to meet at the Embassy since she would have to be there early and stay late.

After arriving he found Carrie talking with a charming older lady, who he was introduced to as Lady Farnsworth. Lady Farnsworth explained that she was on vacation and was meeting some good friends at the party. Looking up Joe saw Amanda being escorted by Lee Stetson with her arm through the crook of his and his free hand resting on her arm. She was wearing a dark red dress which hugged her perfectly. The low neckline showed off her creamy skin. Joe couldn't help feeling dumpy in his suit compared to how Stetson looked in his tuxedo. Amanda was glowing and looked exquisite while Lee's look told every man in the room that she belonged to him. The couple seemed to be lost in a world of their own as she was laughing at something Stetson was whispering in her ear. Joe in his surprise blurted out in disbelief, "What is she doing here with him?!"

Joe was about ready to approach the couple, when Lady Farnsworth turned around, "Lee, Amanda! My dears you two look stunning!" She exclaimed as she moved to embrace each of them. Joe couldn't believe that they were the friends Lady Farnsworth was meeting.

He remembered Lee laughing, grinning from ear to ear while he said, "See Amanda, I told you that you would like the surprise!"

"Oh, I do Lee!" Joe remembered Amanda returning with a loving smile. At least Joe was now thinking it looked like love. The next statement shocked him about as much as seeing her there and with Stetson, "Emily, you will have to come over for supper one night. Mother and the boys will be dying to see you when I tell them that you were at the party!"

"I would love to my dear! I just bet those two boys have grown since the last time…" Joe remembered Lady Farnsworth saying as she led Amanda away by the arm with a grinning Lee following close behind.

Carrie started explaining that she had a few more obligations to attend to before she could be free for a few hours. She went on to tell Joe to roam around and have fun seeing the elaborate ballroom.

Joe inconspicuously made his way to an area where he could observe Amanda. She looked like she was really enjoying herself. He saw Stetson excuse himself and make his way across the room. Stetson unhappily approached a man. The man seemed to be pleading with Stetson about something and Stetson looked like he wanted to knock the intruder into the next room. _I don't think Amanda knows how dangerous this man is,_ Joe thought. He now knew that he needed to have a talk with Amanda. _What does she see in this guy?_ _Saving the boys was just part of the man's job, she doesn't owe him anything!_ Joe continued to think to himself. He then saw Stetson turn and leave, pick up a glass of champagne, take a gulp and walk back toward his table. Before he made it to his table he started grabbing at his shirt collar and hollered Amanda's name. Amanda immediately jumped up from her chair. Racing to him she caught Stetson before he fell to the floor. He noticed that Lady Farnsworth also made her way over to the couple and it seemed that Amanda had started instructing her on how to help, but Joe couldn't hear exactly what she said. As Lady Farnsworth left to carry out her instructions he could hear Amanda call for a doctor and for someone to call an ambulance.

It seemed like an eternity before any EMS people showed up and Joe couldn't believe what he was seeing. Amanda had started undoing Stetson's tie and shirt. She was running her fingers through his hair and wiping the sweat from his face. Joe couldn't make out the soothing words that she was saying to him, but he could see the concern written all over her face.

The man that he saw Stetson talking to approached Amanda. He leaned close and said something to her. Joe saw her look up and could tell that she recognized the man which concerned Joe because he thought that she and Stetson were only dating. He couldn't make out what she replied, but he was sure that he saw from his angle the man slip her a piece of paper. _I definitely need to talk to Amanda!_ Joe thought again.

After the paramedic started examining Stetson, the EMT said that it looked like an allergic reaction. Amanda excitedly explained that "Lee" was highly allergic to penicillin. _How does she know that?_ he thought. After they secured Lee to a gurney, they headed for the door with Amanda running after them. Joe heard them tell her that there was no room for her in the ambulance. In a no nonsense voice that Joe had never heard from her before she said, "Make room! I need to be there encase he wakes up!"

What only seemed like minutes after the paramedics left with Stetson; a man showed up that Joe recognized. He was the man that had debriefed him only a short couple of months ago. "Billy!" Joe heard Lady Farnsworth exclaim as she approached. As she was explaining something that Joe couldn't make out, he saw her hand Stetson's champagne glass to Billy. _So this nice older lady is a spook too? And Amanda knows her?_ Joe was having trouble wrapping his mind around this information. Joe then heard Billy bellow for someone to get the glass to the lab. A petite blonde approached the duo and he could hear her ask where Amanda was. Lady Farnsworth explained that she went with Lee to the hospital. Billy turned to the blonde and told her to get over to the hospital and find out what Amanda knew; he then hurried off to see to other tasks. _So Amanda is well known at the Agency,_ Joe incredulously thought.

Carrie finally spotted Joe and came over to him and excitedly said, "Well, I have never seen such an eventful evening!" As Carrie led him to the dance floor he knew that he needed to get some answers from Amanda.

A few nights later Joe found himself at 4247 Maplewood Drive. He nervously rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open. Joe found himself looking around his old neighborhood while he waited. Finally Dotty opened the door causing him to turn back to the house, "Hello, Joe. Come on in! We are just getting ready to have some dessert and coffee; would you care to join us? Amanda's friend, well all of ours friend actually, is in town from England. Umm, Great Britain, or is it the United Kingdom. Oh, well, it doesn't really matter only that Emily, that's our friend, is practically royalty! Come on in and I'll introduce you!" Joe was always amazed with how much Dotty could say at one time. _So all of them know Lady Farnsworth; is it safe to have her here?_ Joe quickly thought before he explained to Dotty, "I just need to speak with Amanda. It'll only take a moment."

"Amanda!" Dotty called as they moved through the foyer, "Joe's here!"

When Amanda came from the dining room, she gave him a quick kiss and said, "Hi, sweetheart! Come and have some dessert. I'd like you to meet a dear friend."

"Amanda, I really just need to speak with you about an urgent matter!" Joe replied.

"Okay, come and help me in the kitchen." Amanda replied with her trade mark smile that was reserved for situations she wasn't really crazy about.

Joe remembered not wasting any time once they were in the kitchen to speak, "Amanda, I just want to warn you that a man like Stetson is dangerous!"

"I really don't know what you are talking about." Amanda said as she poured the coffee.

Not looking at Amanda, Joe rushed on to explain, "I did some digging around on my own, Amanda. It seems that Stetson is a lady's man, a girl in every port as they say!" When he finally looked up, Amanda was just staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face. Reaching out to touch her arm Joe said softly, "Amanda, I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"Joe, I really don't know why you are telling me all of this. I don't understand why you felt the need to investigate a man we just met." Picking up the tray of cups and saucers she added, "I really don't understand why you are concerned about telling me about that nice Mr. Stetson's reputation. It's not like I know him."

As she turned from the counter and started toward the dining room, Joe remembered adding, "I was at the British Embassy Wednesday night." With those spoken words, Amanda turned back around, but she turned too quickly and the cups, saucers, and silverware went crashing to the floor creating a loud clatter.

Before Dotty could make it to the kitchen, Amanda quickly added, "I can't explain now it will have to be later!" Then she proceeded to start cleaning up the mess that Joe had helped create, calling to her mother, "Don't come in Mother there's glass everywhere!" After Joe helped Amanda, he politely excused himself saying that he had a lot of files to look through yet that night.

Later never came Joe remembered with a sigh. Well, later for Amanda's explanation anyways. But, three months after the embassy party came to mind.

Joe was supposed to have had the boys for the weekend, but at the last minute he needed to make an emergency trip to New York for EAO. He knew that Amanda was not going to be happy that he had to back out on the boys yet again. "She can be a mother bear when it comes to Philip and Jamie!" Joe sighed out loud. He figured he would stop by and explain everything in person with Amanda; and when she saw how disappointed he was that he had to cancel, she would be more understanding.

He remembered ringing the doorbell about half a dozen times and getting no answer. When he saw that the car was in the drive he decided that Amanda must be busy and couldn't hear the bell. Knowing that things were amicable with his ex-wife he tried the door. Finding that it was unlocked he stepped inside. He started to call for Amanda when he heard a male voice say, "Ouch," loudly and then add a few choice swear words. Thinking that Amanda had a repair man there, he was not expecting to hear her reply, "Oh, Lee, did you hurt yourself badly? You're bleeding; let me look at it!"

Then he heard a baritone voice snap at her, "I don't need your mothering, Amanda!"

"Look, I'm sorry!" He could hear her hurt reply.

Being pretty sure he knew who the voice belonged to, he crept up the landing and peered into the kitchen. He saw Stetson dressed as a repairman getting up off the floor. He saw him quickly approach Amanda and say as he took her by the fore arms, "I'm sorry I snapped at you, okay!" He then gave her a smile.

Joe saw Amanda slowly smile back at him, "It's okay, I just feel bad that you got hurt trying to fix that dishwasher for me again!"

This admission made Joe cringe learning that Stetson had been fixing things around the house.

Joe saw Stetson run his good hand through his hair and tentatively say, "Yeah, and I don't think I can get it up and running this time! Why don't you just get a new one?"

Joe saw the fallen look on Amanda's face and cringed at her reply, "You know that I couldn't afford the property tax hike let alone a new dishwasher."

Joe then saw Stetson's face light up and get this boyish grin, "Let me buy you one!" Joe was shocked to hear him say.

Joe was relieved to hear Amanda reply, "Oh, no! I couldn't ask you to do that!"

"I don't remember you asking, I'm volunteering." He heard Stetson quickly reply and then as if he was trying to convince Amanda he added, "Well, I do have $3,000 invested in this place and I want to make sure that it doesn't depreciate."

Joe was trying to figure out what Stetson was referring to when he saw Amanda pull away and snap, "Well, I never thought that you would hold that over my head!" She then turned away; lowering her head to her chest.

He saw Stetson move quickly to her and taking her by the chin he raised it until he could look her in the eyes. Then in a very serious but loving voice he heard Stetson exclaim, "I was joking, Amanda, but I see it was a very poor one. I really want to do this. Please! Besides, after all you have had to put up with over the years it is the least I can do!"

 _What does he mean over the years? They had just met a few months ago, right?_ Joe thought.

"I don't know?" Amanda's reply brought Joe back to the present. He could tell by her response that her walls were beginning to crumble.

"Yeah, Augie has opened an appliance shop and can get me a good deal on one." He saw Stetson reply with a smile, a mischievous smile at that.

He then saw a not so sure look cross Amanda's face and heard her say, "Augie, Lee! I don't know?! I don't want some stolen dishwasher in my kitchen. Besides, I'm not sure if I'm up to his advances today!"

"Augie doesn't have that mud wrestling bar anymore and besides you could always stay in the car…" Joe heard Stetson's voice trail off with a chuckle and he then saw Amanda swat him in the middle.

Joe decided now was as good a time as any to make his appearance known. As he stepped through the doorway; he cleared his throat. Amanda quickly looked around and gasped, "Joe! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing about him, Amanda!" Joe remembered himself replying as he pointed to Stetson.

Joe recalled that Stetson seemed calm and somewhat amused at Amanda's uneasiness. Joe watched as Stetson went to the cabinet and got a coffee mug from inside, poured himself some coffee, and then proceeded to the refrigerator. As Lee opened the refrigerator, it seemed to Joe that Stetson seemed too familiar with Amanda's home. "Where's the half-n-half, Amanda?" Joe remembered Stetson asking.

"I'm out, use milk it's healthier for you!" She replied without thinking. Joe guessed this must have been away to calm Amanda because she then turned on him with a feistiness that he had never seen in her. "You have no right to come in here sounding like a jealous husband, Joe. As a matter of fact I believe that your name is no longer on the mortgage or the deed. So you should have waited for the door to be answered!"

Joe looked from a very perturbed Amanda with her hands on her hips to an amused Stetson leaning against the counter sipping his coffee. Joe figured, that to lighten the mood, Stetson asked by raising his cup, "Either of you two want some?"

"No, what I want is an explanation of how long you have known him, Amanda. I'm not sure it's safe for the boys to have him around," Joe said with some authority in his voice.

"I don't think that I need to give you an explanation," Amanda returned with some heat of her own, but then added in a softer tone, "But I will explain everything later!"

"Later, that is what you told me three months ago, Amanda!"

"If you have forgotten we are not married anymore, Joe!"

"If you want to get that dishwasher before your mother and the boys get back we had better get moving!" Lee suggested as he started hustling Amanda through the kitchen.

"Now, Lee, I don't know about just leaving Joe, that's rude…" Joe could hear Amanda countering as they worked their way up the landing.

"He knows how to lock the door behind himself, Amanda" Joe heard Stetson loudly suggest as the front door opened and shut.

Joe's mind came back to the present and he sighed slowly and took another swig of his amber liquid. Amanda never did have the time to explain what was going on that day, which now brought him to this past week. He had gotten a frantic phone call from his ex-mother-in-law, Dotty, that Federal Agents had swarmed the house wanting to ask Amanda some questions; but Amanda had fled the house by going out her bedroom window with a strange man. She had urged Joe to come and talk to the government men and to help with the boys, who were concerned about their mother.

Once he was able to get himself cleared through the Federal barricade at Amanda's, he walked into the house. Stepping into the family room he was met by Billy Melrose, who called himself Amanda's supervisor. Somehow that didn't surprise him, even though he knew Melrose was Agency from the Estoccia incident.

Melrose explained that Amanda had fled with Stetson and was wanted for treason. "Amanda! Treason! I can't believe it!" Joe remembered saying. Melrose agreed with Joe's sentiments and then explained that they had a D1 on Stetson, which meant shoot to kill. This proved that what he suspected about Stetson being dangerous was true; and now she had left her family for him. Joe remembered shaking his head in disbelief. Well, somehow over the week, not only was she able to get a message to the boys that she was okay; but her and Stetson's name had been cleared also. "Boy, I would love to hear that story!" Joe mumbled with a tired sigh but with some awe in his tone.

Amanda had briefly explained that if she had have stayed it could have been dangerous for the boys and her mother. But Joe realized that no matter what Amanda said she had to love Lee because otherwise she would never have left the boys; especially if it was dangerous.

After all this evenings' reflection of the last nine months, Joe was still left wandering what Amanda's role with the Agency was. When and how she had gotten started working for them? Did someone get her in as a secretary? "Secretary, that's it, she has to be Stetson's secretary! Right?" Joe added under his breath, but not with confidence. _I'll probably never know the answers!_ Joe thought.

Finishing the last swig of his final beer, he decided that it was time to move on from his divorce and talk to Carrie about seriously dating exclusively.


End file.
